Klaudia Vogel
) |birthdate = November 13th |age = Unknown |gender = Female |height = |weight = |eyes = Red |hair = Black |bloodtype = O |affiliation = N/A |occupation = Quincy Stern Ritter "H" |partner = |base of operations = Wandenreich Headquarters |education = N/A |marital status = Single |alignment = N/A |family = N/A |status = Alive |bow = N/A |seele = N/A |ginto = N/A}} Klaudia Vogel (クラウヂア ボジエル Kuraudia Bojeru) is a member of the Wandenreich (見えざる帝国 (ヴァンデンライヒ), Vandenraihi; Japanese for "Invisible Empire"). She serves as one of their Stern Ritter (星十字騎士団 (シュテルンリッター), shuterunrittā; German for "Star Knights", Japanese for "Star Cross Knight Band/Order"); having the designation of Stern Ritter "H". Appearance Klaudia is a young woman who appears to be in her early teens, but then again, with spiritual ages, it is known to be almost impossible to tell one's age. She has long black hair, which reaches down to her ankles—her skin is as white as snow, adding an eerie appearance to her. Contrasting this is demonic looking crimson eyes which display her bloodthirstiness. For attire, Klaudia wears a modified version of the Vandenreich outfit; with her attire appearing more Russian than the SS-officer outfits that the other members wear. Draping her white ensemble is several robes of the same colour, as well as black gloves and boots. Personality Klaudia is easily defined as "mentally unstable", though this is only one word in a long list of many that can all be used to describe her brutal and insane nature. Much like the Kenpachi that serve in the Eleventh Division, Klaudia is a being who relishes in battle, and this, she states, defines who she is. She is unable to find any meaning in life except through battle; Klaudia believes it helps her to understand those she fights with, and in return, those who fight against her can understand her a little better as well, and she sees no reason to understand someone who is incapable of fighting, referring to them as 'waste'. Following with her brutal tendecies, Klaudia makes it a point to kill an opponent who can no longer fight back; it is very rare that there is ever an exception to this rule of hers. These exceptions usually wind up being opponents that Klaudia had a particularly fun battle with, and believes that if she lets them live, they will only grow stronger and provide her life with further meaning. Due to the nature of her abilities, Klaudia has a very sadistic and brutal streak in battle, preferring to cause as many wounds to both herself and her opponent as possible so that she can saturate the battlefield in their blood; going as far as to say the human body is most beautiful when drenched in its own blood. It could even be said that Klaudia has a form of , she very much seems to get aroused while in battle, even the sensation of being pierced with a blade does nothing but send waves of happiness through her body. Similarly, she is easily attracted to people who show the same levels of sadism and brutality that she has. Klaudia's bloodlust can appear to manifest as a spiritual entity behind her; her reiatsu capable of inducing fear that makes even Ahatake, who isn't exactly a coward, freeze in fear. When it comes to battle, Klaudia has no real ethics; she doesn't believe in a fair fight, and is not above killing someone from behind simply to see their blood splatter onto the ground. Whether an opponent survives the first strike is what determines, in Klaudia's mind, if they will be worth the long haul in terms of a fight. The girl seems to view everyone, even fellow Stern Ritter, as expendable, and therefore, existing to further her malicious desire to kill. If a fellow Quincy were to get in her way in the middle of a fight, she will not hesitate to cut them down in a berserk rush to the opponent; it is for this reason that she never fights with a partner, as fellow Stern Ritter have learned to clear the way for her. History Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Physical Attributes Enhanced Durability: Spiritual Abilities Reishi Absorption: A Quincy primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere and combines it with their own spiritual energy to form weapons. She has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of spiritual particles, such as Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. To a sufficiently powerful Quincy, there is no difference between spiritual particles and spiritual energy as a source of power. As a Quincy, Klaudia primarily reshapes reishi into arrows, as well as her own spirit weapon, she is also capabnle of infusing them into Gintō as well as the Seele Schneider. However, Klaudia is also capable of manipulating reishi on a far more dangerous level — to influence a human body, and it is this effect, when tied into her own unique Scrift, which makes her a very dangerous foe. Like several other Quincy, she can also condense the reishi she absorbs into blue flames, referred to as the Heiliges Feuer, flames strong enough to burn in Hueco Mundo. *'Hirenkyaku Expert:' Blut (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): A Quincy ability that gives one inhuman defensive & offensive capability. By making reishi flow into their blood vessels they increase their attack and defense power drastically. By making reishi flow directly into her blood vessels, Klaudia is able to drastically increase her attack and defense power. However, despite the significant danger this potentially presents to her opponents, Blut possesses one major flaw in that the independent forms of the technique for attack and defense operate using two different reishi systems, meaning they cannot be employed simultaneously. The acquisition of Blut depends on the blood of the Quincy. Pure-blooded Quincy are able to obtain it naturally, while mixed-blooded Quincy need to learn it through training. Klaudia's form of Blut is known to be highly powerful; capable of bestowing upon him overwhelming offense and defense. The Haemo The Haemo (聖血 (ザ ハエモ'') Za Haemo''; Japanese for "Holy Blood"): Klaudia's unique Scrift is the ability to control blood. From the moment of activation, Klaudia creates a 'territory', and from that moment, all blood within her territory becomes under her control; able to mentally manipulate it to her will. The blood of the fallen, the blood of those who oppose her, and even her own blood, all fall under Klaudia's unique psychic control. Through The Haemo, Klaudia becomes able to use blood in a variety of unique ways, manipulating it into various weapons as well as offensive and defensive maneuvers. Due to the nature of her own powers, Klaudia's own fighting style involves causing as many wounds to herself and the opponent as possible; blood that is outside is easier for Klaudia to manipulate than blood that is still sealed inside. Klaudia can also control the state that blood is in; enabling her to solidify blood though forming a seal of sorts around it to form powerful tools and weapons as a substitute for her weapons as well replicate herself though an unknown method, making carbon copies of herself to serve the purpose of causing a credible distraction. With The Haemo, Klaudia's blood has a physical form used for destroying objects, blocking enemies' attacks and picking up objects. Normally, she shapes her attacks into the form of demonic apparitions, which she can use in various ways. Klaudia is also able to fade herself into blood on the ground to move swiftly, dodging efficiently and making surprise attacks. But, if she is caught while in a tangible form, she is then vulnerable to attacks. When pushed to her limits, Klaudia can drain the blood from her body and wield her maximum strength remotely as an almost invulnerable, winged blood mannequin. Within the Wandenreich, Klaudia has gained the moniker Blood Witch (血魔女 Chi Majō) because of her powers. *'Fluss des Todes' (三途の川 (フラス デス トデス) Furasu Desu Todesu; Japanese for "Sanzu River", German for "River of Death"): A form of The Haemo where Klaudia manipulates the blood of the fallen enmasse, and, while it appears to be the simple manipulation of larger amounts of blood, it is arguably one of the most dangerous ways Klaudia can utilise The Haemo. Fluss des Todes is an ability best used closest to the end of a battle, where Klaudia can kinetically control the blood of the many fallen. By drawing on every remaining drop of blood in any given area, from the far reaches of her territory to the closest corpse next to her, Klaudia forms what appears to be a rushing torrent of blood, seeping along the ground, flying into the air, and whirling around the woman in spirals, giving her a large blood source from which she can easily manipulate it all as she chooses. When a battle reaches this point, offensively and defensively, Klaudia becomes nearly untouchable and unstoppable. *'Deoxygenation: '''One of Klaudia's most dangerous abilities; deoxygenation allows her to manipulate the red blood cells themselves, and quite literally remove the oxygen from the target's blood. By targeting anyone within the confines of her territory, and combining The Haemo with her ability to manipulate reishi, Klaudia targets the reishi within a person's body, using it as a 'probe' to 'drag' the oxygen out from the opponent's blood cells. Spirit Weapon Trivia *Originally, Klaudia was meant to be Stern Ritter "B", and "B" would have stood for "The Blood". However, Ash convinced Darkrai to use "H" instead, as "B" appears to be important within the Stern Ritter ranks. **Darkrai then considered Stern Ritter "D", "The Dracula", but realised this would be hitting source material too hard. *The '''Sanzu River' (三途の川 Sanzu-no-kawa) is the Japanese Buddhist equivalent to the River of Styx. It is believed that on the way to the afterlife, the dead must cross the river, which is why a Japanese funeral includes placing six coins in the deceased's casket.